The Unusual Birthday
by madie080802
Summary: The Birthday Drabble Challenge in the Facebook Page Harmony & Co. Hermione woke up on her birthday wishing for the world to not reminder her she was turning 40th on this date, September 19, 2019, still her friends and family held many surprises the biggest one that Harry Potter was not so oblivious to her, will the surprises never end? A drabble by madie080802.


**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to JKR and Warner Bros. The ide for the fic is mine.**

**I would like to give thanks to the Harmony & Co Facebook page for the Birthday Drabble Challenge.**

**A big shout out to the Higher Power, thanks for another drabble.**

**Hey guys, hope you like the fic. This is un-beta, so heads up. ****All my best to the followers and readers of my profile.**

**To the haters a kind reminder, I don't feed the trolls. **

**To the rest, enjoy the read and leave a review.**

**This is Rated T. AU, my first T rated fic and in a 1000 words, plus the title name of course.**

* * *

_The Unusual Birthday._

"Wake up birthday girl," said her magical mirror as the woman with the wild hair frown at the wake-up call and reminder.

Hermione seriously considered missing a day from work and calling in sick today. Maybe on this day, in particular, the world would finally pretend that she had perished a victim of a stair accident as she tripped with the colony of feral cats currently lodging at her house.

True she was turning 40 today, but birthdays were just workdays, at least for her they were and to the rest of the world another day to slack off.

No such luck. The first sign of this being one of several bdays that stuck to her memory began.

First Luna arrived and with her gift, her father's version of Rowena Ravenclaw's tiara and a fuschia sash in gold letters stating to the world know that she was the birthday girl.

Hermione tried to place it on the side. But Luna snapped her fingers and 'voila' the crown and sash became stuck.

Second, her mother called and reminded her that she was so proud of her beautiful independent girl but, again, she asked just like every year, "Darling when are you going to make me a grandmother?"

Third, as she was in the office Ron Weasley her stupid man-child friend decided to gift her with the latest gag merchandise from the WWW fake vomit.

Fourth, while she wanted to hide in the bathrooms stalls forever, unstick her tiara, and sash and get back to her seat and hex Ron for his stupid gift, her birthday luck struck again, because just as she was exiting the bathrooms, she bumped into her biggest crush. Harry Potter.

She only mumbled in dispair as both of them stood up, with a headache, "bugger!"

"Pardon me?" said her boss, or as everyone else knew him a.k.a the savior of the Wizarding world, otherwise known as Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor, of course she knew that it was due to him being a recent widow and father of two boys and a girl, not to mention the 'man' since he owned the techno-magic research center she was working in.

She cleared her throat and while blushing deeply, she added, "Sorry about that Mr. Potter, I wasn't looking at where I was going,"

Hermione raised her eyes and noticed that he was blinking trying to make sense of her outfit and identity, he asked, "Ms. Granger, uh, I wasn't aware that today was your birthdate, congratulations,"

"Oh, ah, that's alright, I, uh, thanks, sorry about the bump, well, I'll be out of your way, pardon me, sir."

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, but she decided to turn and inquire, "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"You can have the day off, I'll adjust the issue with your department, and I will make the day as a paid holiday, alright?"

Hermione's jaw fell, and then she asked, "Why?"

"Because you're worth it, now, have a great day and save me a piece of your cake, will you?"

Hermione did the only thing she could come up, "Would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

Hermione could not believe she just said that and by the looks of her boss, neither could he, but that didn't stop the smile on his face from forming, while his emerald eyes blinked and sparkled.

"Yeah, okay."

"Re-really?"

"Yes, I've always been intrigued by the multiple cat portraits you have on your desk, and I wanted to ask about getting a good half-kneazle for Lilly,"

"Oh, ah, yeah okay, I have a brand new litter and you could come up and check the wild beast yourself, yeah?"

"Good, I'll, I'll see you after six?"

"Uh, yeah, well, good day to you then?"

"Uh, Miss Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your floo address so I can get to your home?"

"Ooh! I'm sorry, yes, it's ah, sorry it's registered as the Nundu's nest."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, my friend Lee Jordan has a fantastic sense of humor and it was his idea to name it since he works for the dept of transportation and floo regulations, and well it stuck,"

"You do have good friends, don't you? "

"They're a crazy lot, and they all think they're funny, but look at their ideas of anniversary gifts, and what's worst I cannot unstick this tiara, sash or get rid of the fake vomit on my desk."

It was then that Hermione heard the most beautiful thing in the world. Harry's laughter.

To Harry who had a secret crush on his number one worker, the very elusive Miss Granger this was a surprise. True, he had been a widow, for now, close to three years, but never in his wildest dreams could he envision this gorgeous researcher to be so down to earth, now, he felt like kicking himself for being so shy, not just stupid, as she invited him to her home.

Hermione then added, "Right, so I guess I'll just be on my way, thanks again for my day off, and I'll see you at six?"

"Right, I'll meet you then, oh, before I forget,"

He got close to her and hugged her, and she felt her IQ drop to single digits, as the man was not only well dressed, smelled soo freaking good, but he was toned like an Adonis, he then whispered in a low growl that sent her to heaven, "Happy Birthday Hermione," and kissed her cheek.

To which Hermione could only nod and reply after clearing her throat, "Thank you, Harry,"

Hermione then started walking while her brain shouted. "Harry Potter kissed me!"

Then she stopped and looked back and he was doing a fist pump and merrily chanting, "Yes! yes, I got a date with Granger, woohoo!"

Again both stopped and looked at each other, blushed and went on their ways.

Hermione quietly sang. "Happy birthdate you unbelievable bookworm, happy birthday to me, yeah!"


End file.
